


a ritual, a wish, the truth

by crickets



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	a ritual, a wish, the truth

Things have been quiet in Atlantis, no explosions, no death or dying, no invasions or hijackings, no thrilling heroics. Rodney couldn't be any happier, working all day in a temperature-controlled room, on a mostly pointless no-brainer energy-saving project in the lab with Zelenka, not having to explore new territories, no hiking, running, jumping, climbing trees, getting shot at, or any of his other all-time favorite activities, being kidnapped, betrayed, and stranded.

His delight at this unusual peace and quiet is only heightened by the fact that according to Rodney's watch, it's a particular time of year back on Earth. So when Ronon asks him if he needs anything on an upcoming routine supply run, he gets a wonderful, awful idea.

\--

"You mind telling me again what this is for?" Ronon hefts the trunk of a large evergreen tree under his arm, the gate closing behind him.

Rodney rubs his hands together gleefully, feels a giggle bubbling up inside him. "You'll see," he tells his friend.

Ronon signals for Rodney to take the small end of the tree and Rodney complies, exaggerating the strength it takes him to lift the branches from the floor in true Rodney fashion.

Ronon deadpans his lack of enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

\--

Later, over lunch, Elizabeth corners Rodney by the jell-o. "Rodney, you will not be decorating that thing in my gate room," she tells him, her eyes serious. Rodney just smiles, piles a heaping spoonful of green on top of his red jell-o.

"Festive, isn't it?" He points to the mound on his plate, scoops on some thick whipped cream for effect.

Elizabeth closes her eyes and sighs deeply. "Not in my gate room," she tells him sternly as she walks away.

\--

Rodney decorates the tree in his quarters instead, hosting a tree-trimming party, with Teyla taking particular delight in the ritual. Elizabeth is a no-show.

"This is it?" Ronon asks, not particularly impressed.

Teyla ties on another bow and hands Carson large red ball. "Well, I think it is lovely, Rodney. It reminds me of some of our ceremonies back on Athos," she says. "Thank you for sharing it with us."

"You're welcome, Teyla," Rodney says, shooting a triumphant look at Ronon.

Zelenka comes out from behind the tree. "I think I've figured out the problem with the lights," he announces, holding up the ends of two power chords.

"Ah, good. We can plug them in as soon as Sheppard gets back with our nog," Rodney delights.

"What is nog?" Teyla asks.

Before anyone can answer, John's voice comes over the radio calling them all urgently to the gate room.

"We didn't even get to put the star on," Rodney pouts.

Teyla grabs him by the arm. "Come on, Rodney."

\--

He should have known it would go like this. Things had been too good for too long for it not to end like this.

Another dead-end mission, another loss of life. This time, it takes a particular toll on Elizabeth. She's lost too many men, feels responsible for them all.

When they get back, after seven days in the thick of it, and after his routine visit to sick bay, cleaning up any scrapes and bruises, Rodney returns to his room to find Elizabeth bathed in the dim light of his tree.

He steps beside her. She sighs heavy, worn out.

"It's beautiful," she says, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes.

"Elizabeth," Rodney starts, apologetic. He shouldn't have given in to such childish whimsies. Here they are, floating in space, countless of thousands of miles from home, fighting for their lives and the lives of others nearly every day, and he goes and decorates a damn Christmas tree because he suddenly feels safe, normal even. "It was stupid."

"No," she says. "I mean it." She looks at him. "I've missed... this. I didn't want to admit how much."

Rodney reaches out and laces his fingers through hers, and he feels the weight being lifted, feels her muscles relax, her arm brush against his, her head coming to rest against his shoulder, and he hopes she gets her Christmas wish, whatever that might be.

-fin


End file.
